Shadow Child
by Illiana95
Summary: A young Scanran child is raised as an assassin and spy. At thirteen years of age she is sent on her first mission: to kill the lioness, the king and his family, and any who dare to interfere
1. A New Spy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tamora Pierces character's, places, or plots. This story is strictly for entertainment and not for monetary gain.

Caddar of Scanra grinned as he gazed out into the city streets. His post as Scanra's spymaster proved convenient as it gave him a wonderful view of the city and his brother's family. His brother, Maddok had been outcast from eh family after his disgraceful

marriage to a Tortallian woman. But now, finally, Caddar could see user for his brother. Playing quietly in the chaotic streets was his brother's lone daughter Ava. At the age of five the child was the size of a three-year old. Not only this but in a field of

Scanrans her auburn hair and green eyes blazed among the blonde-haired blue-eyed children. Such a child as she was rare and the perfect spy.

Caddar's grin only heightened as he watched in satisfaction as his carefully constructed plan took action. One of his women carefully led the child off to play with her mongrel. Meanwhile doors were barred at the household and flames caught and leapt from

the roof. He could almost hear the screams of his traitor brother and Tortallian wife as they began to burn, their hair and clothing flaking to bits in the searing heat. As the building began to cave, despite locals efforts to quench the flames, Caddar fixed his

gaze on a small mousey child as she came around the corner. Tired of the dog, Ava turned to see her home in flames and shrieked as her home collapsed into ash. It wasn't much longer after that when Caddar sent a messenger for the child, After the

devastating news of his brother's loss he, of course, was kind enough to welcome the lowly child into his home. And so with great grace he did, welcoming the mousey child into his home and ushering her to a bedroom all the while her green eyes blazing

with determination in the stark face.


	2. Mission

Over the years Caddar proved correct as the girl, Ava, grew up in solitude and learned to excel at the Shang fighting arts, and the use of daggers and bow. She also showed an aptitude in the mastery of maps, tracking, and feats of memory. Somehow, Caddar schooled her in proper Court Etiquette. This however proved a challenge as although she showed a player's proficiency in acting she lacked the grace necessary as a court lady. Caddar, frankly, was puzzled at her lack of grace as he watched her day after day fighting with supreme speed and agility, then watching her another time as she tripped over her own feet or crashed down a flight of stairs. Her greatest talent, however, was not a learned ability but a natural trait. By the time she was thirteen she was only 5'0'', skinny, with the natural appearance of a nine-year old. Her green-eyes and auburn hair not only made her appear Tortallian but her masses of hair proved useful as she coiled it for the part of a lady or matted and tangled it to play the role of a beggar.

By the time of her thirteenth birthday, or what he assumed was about that time, King Maggur ordered Caddar to send out his spies to kill the King and other leaders so that he might take over Tortall. Grimacing at the remembrance of the high request, Caddar turned and started to the practice courts to summon Ava.

Below in the courtyard Ava was training vigilantly, occasionally earning a cuff or blow from the master before her. She was used to this, however, and she continued steadfast in her exercising knowing full well that a blow or kick was nothing to what she would experience once more if she lost the duel. The sun was at noontide when the shadow fell across her view and her training master lowered her sword. Swiftly, Ava turned and bowed toward her foster father, Caddar, as he approached. She squinted up towards him, her recent black eye limiting her vision. She didn't have to wait long before Caddar was speaking.

"It is the Kings wish that I send an agent out to Tortall. This agent is you." Caddar waved a hand before she could protest "I have noted your progress and you have exceeded expectations despite your gender. It is my wish that this become your mission. You will leave tomorrow, a parchment with your targets will be found in your pack. I suggest you spend the rest of this evening preparing. Good day."

With that he was gone. Sighing, Ava turned towards her training master and gave a curt nod before heading to her bedroom. If she wanted to be ready for tomorrow she better prepare herself mentally. Although she had trained for years she had never actually _killed _someone and she new she needed to prepare herself for the upcoming occurance.

Ava woke at dawn, out of habit, and arrived at the stables quickly. She'd clothed herself in a plain cotton breeches and shirt to pose as a young boy in order to appear as little threat to travelers and yet expected to be seen on the road. With a sigh she managed to pull a cap over her long locks to conceal them from observers and she mounted her horse a dingy mare before trotting from the stables, through the city, and on the road to Tortall.

It was noon before Ava brought herself to look at her targets. Fishing a piece of parchment from her bag she swiftly read the names enclosed:

_The King's Champion, King Jonathan, Queen Thayet, and the princes and princesses._

Crumpling the paper in a tiny fist, Ava tossed the note in her fire where it burned away to nothing. With her booted foot, Ava quickly scattered the dying embers and remounted, determined to reach the border and cross before nightfall.

Ava reached the border swiftly and found her way to the guard post observing travel. Ditching her horse, Ava stuck quickly to a passing wagon and clambered aboard while the driver's conversed with the guards. Moments later, there was a rumbling start and Ava could hardly hold back a grin as she crossed the border and began her first mission.


	3. Road to the City

Ava gazed about her in the tiny wagon at the stacked bushels of supplies. Drawing on her knowledge of history she assumed the drivers where sent by the King to make a supply run to sustain the people suffering of famine in Tortall. With a grin Ava realized if she stayed with the drivers she should end up in the capital city. Ava's carefully cultivated mind sprang into action.

"If I want to make it to the Palace without being caught I need to introduce myself to the drivers" she thought, pondering on the dilemma at hand. It was mere moments later that her plan was set. Swiftly she shed her breeches, rolling them neatly and stuffing them into her pack. Her shirt now hung to her knees, perfectly acceptable for a dirty commoner of age nine or so. Ava doffed her cap, adding it to her pack before storing the bundle behind a barrel. Clambering to her feet in the swaying wagon, she slid silently to the ground and streaked to the bordering woods. When the wagon pulled out of sight she scuffed out onto the road. Lifting handfuls of dust, she rubbed them into her skin, hair,and clothing. He appearance set, she took but another moment to will tears to pool in her eyes, a skill she'd perfected. A single tear tracked down her cheek smudging her dusty face. Ava allowed herself a single grin before vanishing into the woods and running with the road in sight so as to catch the wagon.

The heavily laden wagon rolled slowly down the dirt road. The two drivers, in no hurry, talked and laughed as they traveled on their way. Suddenly, t hey halted as a little girl darted into the road. With a sigh Jacob jumped down from the seat and addressed her.

"Whats a lil' mite like you doin here?" he asked.

"Its me mum, sir" driveled Ava, voice innocent and sweet "She's taken awful sick ins I couldn't wake her. If I dinna go to Corus for me Grandmam's me mum mightn't n'ver be a wakin up." with this Ava let another tear slide down her cheek. She gazed in hidden satisfaction as the two men looked at each other. They'd taken the bait.

"Come'ere little'un" Jacob beckoned. Pattering up with dusty feet, Ava gazed innocently at the man, widening her eyes minimally to maintain the appearance of youth. Rubbing a calloused hand over his eyes the man knelt down before her. Gently he took her hands."I don't think yer mum's gonna wake up child. We'll take you on to the city, though, to yer Grandmum" Ava nodded solemnly, letting tears slide effortlessly down her face. With that the man brought her around back and lifted her into the wagon. with a final nod he disappeared ad moments later they began to move again.

A few days later and Ava found herself perched on the driver's seat, talking with Jacob as they made the final bend in the road. Here spread out before her was the capital city, with the Royal Palace towering within in it in the early morning light. A few hours later and Ava found herself departing from the men, slipping silently into the chaotic crowds of the lower city.


	4. City Chaos

Ava scurried through the bustling streets until she spied a vendor. Slowly she crept up attempting to remain nonchalant. As the owner turned away to a customer she swiped a meat pie and fled the scene. She had barely turned the corner when a strong arm gripped hers. The owner was a buxom red-head with a grip of iron. Gazing up at her Ava put and innocent expression on her face.

"I saw you steal that pie back there" Rispah drawled turning the youngster to face her. The girl's green eyes wavered and held as a sheepish grin crossed her face.

"I'm sorry" Ava said "I was just awful hungry"

Rispah nodded she'd seen children of the like. With the famine goin on more decent folk had their children runnin' amuck searchin' for vittles.

"I know youngun, I ain't mad at yer stealin, in fact I wanted you for a job if you're interested. You've got some skill stealin' that pie and we could use a little one like you."

"I don't know," Ava warbled, ever the innocent child, "You see, me mum is awful sick and she's a needin me to care for the babes"

Rispah nodded, "Well if you want the job just ask for Rispah at the Dancing Dove. They'll know where to find me" Tossing copper pence at the child, Rispah took her leave.

Ava grinned at the retreating redhead and ran off. If she'd had the leisure she may have taken the red-head up on the offer but she needed to find her contact that was waiting to introduce her into the palace service. Ava trotted around the city darting into a few buildings before spying her contact. The man's white-blonde hair blazed in the crow. His square cheek-bones and fighters grace revealed him at once to her. This must be Jance, her father's primary Tortallian spy. Scuffing her feet she made her way behind him. Catching his eye she darted forward and cut his purse from his belt. She made it just a few steps before a shout went up behind her and Jance was yanking her back.

"Stupid gutter scut!" he exclaimed eyes flashing. He yanked the purse from her grip. "I should take you before the magistrate!" He shook her violently then chucked her in the dirt. Ava scrabbled to her feet with an air of surprise and fear and took off. Only once she made it four blocks down did she dare glance at the paper Jance slid into her hand as they fought.

_You are to be introduced as a cook's servant girl on_

_the morrow. Meet at Weaver Lane at dawn where I_

_will escort you to the palace to introduce you into the_

_Palace service. The rest is up to you._

Ava found hospitality in a nearby stable that night, curling up in scratchy hay with only a few dingy mares as witness. The next morning she trotted off to Weaver's Lane wearing a cotton frock stolen from an unexpecting laundress and munching on an equally stolen pastry. Jance was waiting for her and together they trekked to the palace, chattering like mentor to child all the way. At the palace Ava was quickly shuffled from room to room. A uniform was shoved in her arms and she found herself in the kitchen in no time solemnly cutting up the vegetables at hand. Her mind, however, was else where. Inside she plotted constantly, memorizing the layout of the rooms at hand. If she was going to kill the king she needed to it soon. After all, the longer she stayed there, the more likely her identity would be compromised.


	5. Kitchen Duties

Ava trudged through the palace, to all appearance a weary servant child. She was in fact carefully memorizing hallways and escape routes. Slowly she made her way towards the kitchens. She'd been here three weeks and had just documented the final nooks and crannies of the west wing. Now was the time to mark her strategy. At the last turn to the kitchens she froze hearing the gentle click of a lock as the kitchen door closed. Curious she approached, placing her ear to the crack of the hinges. Inside she heard voices one was of Dana the cook, the other was a maidservant.

"If you can't keep your lousy gob shut, I'm gonna have to transfer your duties," Dana scolded. Ava could almost see the plump cooks double chins wobbling as her redden face shook with irritation.

"Now why do you think all the latest squires know about the Lady Lioness's upcomin' arrival? I could swear there twere a army outside the door with all the hustle and bustle of those young things chatterin away about them being the good lady's squire. Now how coulda they known that if'n its supposed to be a secret. Only the royal family and the knights are suppose'd to know that."

"I swear mam, it tweren't me. I woulda kept my mouth shut if'n I knew she was a commin." The high tremulous voice of the obviously terrified maid permeated through the wooden door easily.

"Really now? Cause in my thinking, you're the only one who could be the answer. You are the King's own maid, not to mention the squire boy of yours. I'm willin' to bet you heard about it from King Jonathon so you went and told that squire boy of your's…don't you dare tell me you ain't involved with him, I've seen you with that boy on more'n one occasion. Now I can't fix this mess but I can at least shift your duties. A maid who talks ain't safe working for the King. You're just gonna have to switch duties with someone."

With the lioness's upcoming arrival, Ava knew she needed to reach the King swiftly. When the Lioness was here she and King Jon spent a lot of time together planning and chatting about problems in the Kingdom. While she knew she would be able to take on the lioness, she wanted stealth on her side and didn't want to risk her luck by taking on her and King Jon simultaneously.

Seeing her golden opportunity, Ava silently opened the door and went about her kitchen duties, ignoring Dana and the maid.

"You there, girl. You're awfully silent for a small chit like you. I'm needin you to switch duties with Clare here. You're now new servant for the King. Now brush up, and head up there. There's a tray of tea over there for his Majesty, he's up at the spire, and make sure you stay silent, ya hear?"

Ava nodded solemnly, keeping a wide-eyed looked of innocence and astonishment that a small maid like her could serve a king. Rushing off, she entered her small quarters and switched to a clean uniform. Then grasping a couple knives she tucked them inconspicuously into her waistband beneath her skirt. Then, collecting her tray of tea she made her way swiftly and silently up the inner staircase of Balor's Needle silently opening the door to the chamber.


	6. What happened in Balor's Needle

AN: For all who were wondering this takes place after Lioness Rampant during the famine that occurs because of the use of the Dominion Jewel.

Ava stepped inside making sure her soft leather shoes scuffed across the ground, alerting the King to her presence. Softly, she stepped forward then faked a trip and landed sprawled on the floor the tea tray spilling to the floor. Artfully she landed hands in hot tea and broken glass allowing a few dribbles of blood to escape from her. With a small cry of pain, she pulled herself into a kneeling position, head down staring at the mess around her. By this time the King was at her side, well known to be a compassionate man.

"Here, let me help you. Are you okay?" He leaned down offering a hand.

Quivering, like a terrified child she took it then swiftly using his own weight against him, she tugged and with the help of a foot to his stomach tossed him over her and into the floor. Turning swiftly she yanked a knife from her waistband and darted for the fallen King. Too late, she saw a dagger in his hand and felt the piercing slash as it opened a wound in her upper arm. Cursing, silently to herself she rapped his wrist hard with the hilt of her knife, causing him to drop his weapon as his wrist broke. He leapt to his feet, scooping the knife up with his opposite hand and locked hilts with her as she came in for her next blow. Using his superior weight and height he began to shove her to the floor. Knowing she had no chance against this maneuver she dropped and rolled coming up quickly and executing a sidekick to his knee. Buckling, King Jon fell to the floor and Ava was on him just as quickly. Holding a knife to his throat she prepared to slice it. Just then a line of fire crossed her side. Ava turned enough to see the sword protruding from her back and the red-haired owner. The sword pulled free and Ava gasped hands clutching for the wound. Turning to face her adversary, she watched as the sword descended for her head, no way her dagger could stop it.

"ALANNA! STOP!" King Jon roared rising.

The knight paused, sword inches from Ava's neck.

"She tried to kill you, and you're telling me to stop?" Alanna snapped. Ava cringed.

"Alanna, she's just a child, take a look at her. Can you really live with your self if you kill her" Jon pleaded.

Alanna paused, she knew the girl was a child, she'd just been trying to justify herself, now she had no choice but to face the facts. Alanna lowered her sword, then darted forward with legendary quickness to grab the girl's arms and hold them behind her back. Ava swayed where she stood, surprised that her life had been spared. Then realizing herself she yanked forward with a snarl trying to complete her mission, only to fall on her face as dizziness overcame her and she felt blackness enclose her.


	7. The Dungeon Part 1

Alanna trudged down the musty staircase towards the dungeons, Gary, Raoul, and upon his insistence, Jon, accompanying her to the recent criminal's cell. As they traveled deep into the dilapidated womb of the palace, Alanna fervently reexamined the perplexing battle that had taken place in the heights of Balor's Needle. There she had witnessed mere moments of the confrontation between the girl and Jon yet something about it confused her. _First, the girl knew how to attack and defend, she had obviously been trained and wasn't just a hired killer off the streets. Therefore, their must be an origin to her training. Someone had taught her. Next, there had been a brief moment of hesitation that had allowed her to interfere in the murder; the child had made few kills or none at all. Then there was the execution of the girl's plan, either she had a nearby instructor, or the girl is cleverer than her age demands. _

Alanna halted at the sordid bars of the assassin's cage. The girl appeared to be asleep. and for a moment she could scarcely condemn the child. The girl's face was soft and sweet in sleep, and Alanna hastily blinked away the thought of someday having her own children. While the thought still terrified her, she felt herself growing softer everyday she spent with Thayet and the young prince Raold and princess Kalasin.

The clang of flesh and bone striking metal brought Alanna to her senses. Instinctively, she leapt back into a fighting stance in front of the King, hand gripping the pommel of her sword. That's when the screaming began.

A/N: Hm….cliffie? Should I be mean, at least meaner than I usually am because I'm so slow at updating, sorry about that , too many things to do, not enough time. I'll try not to leave you on edge too long though. .Sorry its ridiculously short but I promise to update this part really soon.


	8. The Dungeon Part 2

Tensing for a fight, Alanna stared in confusion at the girl assassin as she flung herself at the bars of her cage, face twisted in a feral scream of rage and pain. Thin limbs slid through the bars; fingers clutched Raoul's tunic and yanked him forward with surprising strength to bloody his forehead on the unyielding metal. Letting the disoriented knight stagger aside, the merciless fingers lashed forth nails inflicting minor damage on the red-head's forearms. Swearing, Alanna hit the girl, with a Liam trained punch, effectively driving her back in her cell. The girl dove forward with a snarl, wrapping slim fingers around Alanna's boot and yanked, attempting to unbalance her. Receiving a reciprocating boot to the face, tossed the girl back in her cell where she lying screaming and wailing. It wasn't long before she was up again, this time bashing her own hands and arms against the metal bars, slamming her fists into the stone floor, and cracking her face and head violently upon the stone walling, screaming in fury.

Surprised at this act of self mutilation, Alanna let her guard down for a regretful third time. Only the ordering voice of her Sire snapped her back into reality.

"Alanna! Stop her. We need her intact for questioning. She's just a child we can't allow her to do this to herself. "

Meanwhile the heightened screaming grew in pitch and ferocity. Alanna wavered, half wanting the brat to end herself and save her the trouble.

"Alanna, must I _order_ you?" Jon snapped.

Striding forward, the knight unlocked the cage and wrestled the screaming girl to the ground. At this point the palace guards finally decided to show up, and Alanna failed to suppress a glare as they bound the girl's hands and feet loosely to the rings notched into the cell wall. They would limit the girl's movement so that she would be unable to rise to her feet but able to sit and lay comfortably.

Exiting the cell, Alanna sighed, watching Gary berating the sluggish guards, two of whom had hoisted a groggy Raoul to his feet.

"Now," Jon began, "I'd like all of you present here tomorrow at noon. We'll begin the questioning then after the girl's been given a chance to recover."


	9. Assassins Rules

As soon as everyone had gone, footsteps fading up the dungeon stairs, Ava allowed her hellish scream to fade. Slumping down in her bonds, she cursed their generosity with every derogative term at her disposal. From the start she'd been taught the first rule of the assassin: never get caught. The second rule, however, she was more concerned with: If you get caught, die. Every assassin knew that if it came to it, they were to end themselves before any information could be gained of them. Because she hadn't the poison most experience assassins carried in case of capture, Ava had hoped to anger her captors enough to get them to kill her. So focusing her strengths on the big knight, and the temperamental red-head she'd tried to enrage them into killing her or at least force them to defend themselves with violence. Perhaps her maddened antics would even have brought on a mercy killing. The King though was proving awfully stubborn. Now here she was, bound with no means of escape or suicide.

_Think, Ava, think! You've always found a way. Think of training, certainly you've had a scenario like this before. Think!_

Ava thought hard, trying to find something she missed but the annoying trickle of blood from her reopened wounds kept distracting her. Cupping a hand around her side, she wiped the stream of blood away from her skin. Beginning to wipe her bloody hands on her skirt, she paused staring at the crimson stain. As realization dawn on her she lifted the hem of her shirt, Ava unwrapped the dressing around her side. Gritting her teeth, she pulled the stitches loose, allowing the slice to gape open. Glancing at her forearm she repeated the process to the wound left by King Jon's dagger. The wounds bled sluggishly for a moment then began to stream as she shifted positions so that she could lie down.

_Yes, Ava. You've found it. Blood loss and I'll barely feel a thing. _

Ava curled herself up on the floor feeling triumphant that she would please her master. This is what he would have wanted her to do in the case of capture. Feeling a bit chilly, she sat up again, fighting the urge to wipe away the blood soaking into her clothes and reached for the cotton blanket left in her cell. Feeling slightly dizzy, she steadied herself, one hand on the floor. Her hand landed in the growing, sticky puddle of her blood.

_That's a lot of blood. _Ava thought, nervously. _It's really coming out fast._

Ava stared at her shredded side, trying to subdue the beginnings of panic seeping into her mind. Nausea came over her and she vomited, adding to the spreading gore on the floor.

_Maybe this isn't what I want. I can within stand interrogation can't I? I trained for it didn't I? He wouldn't want me to really die! Would he!_

Panic enveloping her, Ava grasped at the torn bandages around her, desperately trying to rewrap them. Her vision went dark, yet still her hands struggled trying to piece the bandaging back together. She slumped unconscious on the floor, one hand pressed to her side.


	10. Time of Questioning

Alanna trod, once again, down the convoluted passageways to the dungeon. It was her instructions to obtain the prisoner and lead her to the conference room where the questioning would begin. She

gave an aggravated sigh. Here she was the glorified Kings Champion escorting a prisoner like a common guard. Apparently, Jon thought this prisoner was "important" enough for her to have to escort

them.

Reaching the cell door, Alanna scowled, rapping a hand against the bars.

"Time to move, you're to be questioned in half-an-hour." Peering into the darkness, Alanna saw the huddled, blanket clad bundle on the floor and her scowl deepened. "Wake up, girl; it's time to be

questioned." Alanna said. When a response was lacking she cried "WAKE UP, GIRL! I'm SICK of wasting my precious TIME, to attend to YOU! I could be training, fighting, or FENCING, right now so get

your lazy self, UP!"

At the end of her temper, Alanna strode forward, tearing the blanket away from the figure.

"GET UP, I SAY! U…."

With a thud, Alanna slipped landing on her butt on the cobblestones. Swearing, she pulled herself to her feet, wiping moist, sticky hands across her breeches. Reaching a hand down she shook the girl,

turning her to face her. Her hand came away wet. Staring blankly at her hand in the dim lighting she caught the coppery tint of blood. With a yell of disgust she hastily wiped her hand on her shirt and

pulled the girl flat on her back. The child was pale in the dark glow, and Alanna cursed seeing the jumble of torn bandages on the girl's side. Swearing like a guardsman, she knelt besides her sending

her gift into the girl. She managed to get the flow to stop, but she needed a true healer to replenish the lost blood. Summoning more magic she sent a link to Jon attempting to attract his attention. The

link brought her message to Jon's bedroom.

"Jon, JON. JON! What the heck are you doing I need you, HERE!" Deaf to her, Jon walked over to Thayet and began to kiss her tenderly.

"Jon! SIRE! What are you..." Alanna turned beet red "Okay, I'm leaving now….." she muttered quickly closing the link. Turning back to her patient, she sighed in disgust. There were few people she could

link to and she was running out of options. Alanna pulled herself to her feet, bending to heave the girl into her arms. The weight of the child settled heavily upon her back and shoulders. Staring,

ruefully at the twisting staircase up from the dungeons, Alanna began her tedious climb.

By the time she made it up the second staircase, Alanna was sweating heavily and her back and shoulders where aching. Although the child was fairly light, Alanna was rather small and weight lifting

had never worked out to well for her. A clatter of footsteps on the stairs made her glance up.

"FINALLY JON! I am so ANNOYED with you right now. Now why don't you take…._George?"_ Alanna nearly dropped the girl and only George's frantic grab stopped her fall.

"There you are, Sweet." George greeted, brawny arms taking the girl from her. "What are you doing with this chit? You shouldn't be liftin' her in your condition." He froze seeing the blood stains on her

shirt and breeches. "'Lanna we've got to get you to Duke Baird!" he gripped her arm pulling her towards him, expecting her to drop at any second.

"George, GEORGE! It's not mine it's hers, come on I'll explain later" Alanna explained, pulling her husband up the staircase at a run.


	11. The infirmary

Ava woke in a brightly lit room, soft, clean sheets covering her. It took a few moments for her groggy mind to realize her situation.

"I'm alive? And…" Ava bolted upright, "free." She finished realizing solid, mossy stone had been replaced with the clean wooden walls of the palace infirmary. Glancing furtively around her Ava took in the emptiness of the room and surged foreword from her bed. Abruptly, she froze body unable to move another step.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" the ridiculously tall man in the doorway would have been menacing if it weren't for his boyish gangliness giving the impression of a stork.

"Numair Salmalin, Palace Mage, at your service. Why don't you climb back into that bed of yours"

Startled, Ava found she could move again and eased back into the bed beside her.

"Very good. Now we have some talking to do…." A slight shimmering of blue magic in the corner caught his attention. "Oh one moment, one mustn't keep the King waiting her explained turning to the blue magic with a nod.

"I suppose she's awake now, Numair?" Jon asked his magic permeating through walls and rooms to where Numair stood.

"Ah yes of course"

"See that the girl…." Jon began but that was all Ava heard as she took the moment to make her escape.

Numair closed the link between him and the King one large hand tugging on his ponytail. _How can the King expect me to convert her? Healing and Sorcery are one thing but changing someone's mind? I thought he learned the bounds of magic as well as I."_ Turning back to the girl Numair found the room empty.

"Mithros, Mynoss, and Shakith!"

Ava raced down the cold cobblestones, vaguely aware she was clad only in a light shift. Darting past startled servants, she tumbled headlong into a squire knocking him flat before escaping through the east gate. From there she darted for the city knowing she would be easily lost among the crowd.


	12. Plan and Capture

"He WHAT!" Alanna roared shoving her chair back from the table. George's quick grip on her arm stopped her fist from making its acquaintance with Numair's face.

"Alanna, clam down" Jon cajoled while George picked the toppled chair up and plopped his wife back into it.

"It's my fault, I distracted him and you know how Numair gets" the said person cringed visibly as Alanna glowered at him where she sulked in her chair.

"He let her get _away_ Jon. We could have found out your enemy, _intervened_ in their plans."

Jonathon smirked. "I thought you blamed the girl. Now someone else is behind it?"

Alanna started to speak then stopped slumping in her chair. "I…" seeing Jon's expression she continued "FINE! I don't believe she's _completely_ at fault. _However," _

"Very well then we must find this girl and return her to the palace" Jon interrupted.

"But Jon she…"

"It is as I command"

"FINE!" Alanna slumped further in her chair turning her face childishly toward the wall.

"Then maybe I can be of service. Rispah's in the city right 'bout now helping Deana pull the lady rouges to her favor. I'll ask her to keep a look out" George suggested.

"What Rispah's in the city, why didn't you tell me George? Is Coram here too? I haven't seen him in ages." Alanna said breaking from her sullenness.

"Sorry lass, he's at home with the little'uns. Rispah was hard-pressed to leave for the month but eventually Coram gave in"

"Very well, George, I'll take you up on that offer. " Jon rose and they exited the chamber.

Rispah found her three days after her escape. Most people would have ignored the sleeping child but Rispah knew she wasn't a city kid.

Ava woke from her sleep in an alleyway as strong hands entrapped her arms. She felt herself yanked upwards and a cord snaked around her wrists before she got a good look at her attacker.

She cursed mentally, shamed to have been caught unaware.

"There ye are girl. Back to the palace we got" Rispah tightened the cord and knelt to hobble the girl's fee so she could walk but not run. Ava squirmed halfheartedly but failed to make any leeway.

"Now here we go, walk!" Rispah commanded and Ava stumble foreword to the palace.

"But I thought you were a thief!" Ava cried blearily.

"Ay, I was, I ain't no more though. I've turned respectable and have a good couple kits of my own. Now come on." With that the unlikely pair trod wearily towards the palace gates.


	13. Secrets Overheard

"Who sent you? What do they hope to gain? Where did you come from?" Ava's responding silence permeated the air between her and the large knight.

"Tell me!" Raoul's dark eyes flashed. "We can't help you unless you answer!"

"Help?" Ava spat. "You want to help me? Why would I fall for such a lowly trick? Just let me go that would help me just, fine"

The big man sighed, his anger fleeting. "Fine we'll take a break. But since you're to stay with us awhile you're to follow by our rules. First thing tomorrow you're to be taken to the forest with a hunting party with Lady Alanna. Maybe you'll be more willing to talk then. Someone will escort you to her chambers at dawn, we'll bring suitable attire her to your temporary room. I don't know why but Jon trusts you, but be warned I and others won't hesitate to kill you if the occasion calls for it" With that Raoul took his leave, leaving Ava alone in her locked room, pondering this new development.

Ava was woken roughly at dawn and given a few minutes to dress before the guard escorted her to Alanna's rooms. She'd been given a rough jerkin and breeches and soft leather boots. The guard beside her was a young tough looking woman not quite in her twenties with the dark eyes and hair of a K'mir tribesman.

"I'm Buri. Don't even think I like you girl. You tried to kill the King and I can't allow that, understand. Now here's Alanna's room come on.

"Alanna, you here? I've brought the girl." The door remained closed. Impatiently, Buri opened the door. "Alanna?" she gasped. "I don't believe it! Alanna?" she dragged Ava inside shoving her in a corner. "Wait here girl; I need to speak with Alanna alone.

Alanna stood in the center of the room, hastily buttoning a navy shirt and tucking it into her breeches. The short knight gave a look of frustration at Buri but allowed herself to be dragged into her place office. Curious, Ava scuttled to the door, resting her ear to the keyhole.

"Alanna, are you…?"

Behind the door Alanna nodded, face bright red.

"Great Merciful Goddess," Buri breathed. "How long?"

"Three months" was the muttered answer. "Don't tell Jon or Thayet though, please Buri." Alanna pleaded.

"Why not? It's about time you had a baby. This is wonderful. Don't deny it; I've seen how you ogle at the Princess and Prince"

"They'll make me stop, you know missions, fighting. You have to understand Buri; you of all people know what that would be like for me." Alanna begged.

"What about George? You did tell him, right?"

"Of course, and he's not happy about it either but he understands. Please promise Buri."

Whether she promised or not, Ava never heard because at that moment she was yanked around by a brawny arm.

"Now here, what'cha doin, girl" George drawled. "You aren't listening in on a private conversation, are yeh?"

Ava opened her mouth to respond but George waved her off his voice taking on a dangerous tone.

"Listen up chit. I don't trust ye on bit understand." A knife appeared in his hand and flicked rapidly up towards her face. Ava cringed.

"You mess up once and I'll take your ear, again and I take the other an' everything attached, understand." Ava nodded, terrified for the first time in her life. "You hurt 'lanna though, and I _will_ kill you, young or not." The knife pressed against the base of her neck, an ominous threat. Ava nodded, pale with fear of this swarthy man.

"Good. Abide by that and mayhap we'll become friendlier" the knife disappeared as quickly as it appeared. The door behind her opened and Ava jumped, startled.

"Alright, we're ready. Let's go hunting" Alanna said. George simply gave a mischievous grin, winking at his wife and opened the door to the hallway.


End file.
